The present invention relates generally to watering systems for poultry and small animals. More particularly, this invention relates to systems for watering poultry retained in an enclosure having a floor and a space above that floor wherein the watering system can be elevated.
Numerous poultry watering systems are now known. Most of these systems include one or more fluid conduits which extend longitudinally in suspension above the floor of a poultry house, such as the watering systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,188 and 4,491,088. Watering or drinker devices, such as nipple drinkers or cups, are typically connected to the fluid conduits and are directly actuated by the poultry. However, it has been found to generally be more economical to include with such watering systems a separate support pipe connected above the fluid conduit, such as in the arrangement shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,669,422 and 4,753,196. With a separate support pipe, the thickness (and corresponding cost) of the fluid conduit can be significantly reduced without significant loss of rigidity against bending.
Such support pipes are generally commonly available galvanized steel pipe. Since that steel pipe typically extends for the same length as the fluid conduit, the overall watering system has substantial weight. When the watering system is elevated above the poultry house floor during use and for cleaning between the time each flock of birds is raised, the suspension and elevation systems must be constructed so as to securely support this weight. Further, secure connection brackets must be employed to join the support pipe and the fluid conduit. Such connection brackets often are subject to two failings: they are difficult to clean and they do not grip the fluid conduit tightly enough to prevent rotation of the watering devices about the longitudinal axis of the fluid conduit.
Cleanliness of poultry raising equipment can be very important in reducing of poultry mortality rates and minimizing downgrading of birds. Dirty watering systems can foster bacteria growth and facilitate transmission of disease within a flock. Joints and crevasses in the connection brackets tend to collect dirt, and effective cleaning of the brackets can require disassembly of the entire watering system and/or use of high strength chemical cleaning agents. Either process is relatively time consuming and expensive. Further, certain commonly used chemical cleaning agents can adversely affect the watering system components.
In forming fluid tight connections and solid joints, the most well designed watering systems have employed ultrasonic welding of components. For example, nipple drinker saddles can be welded, rather than glued, to fluid conduits. ABS plastics have been most commonly used in formation of those components. However, ABS plastics are susceptible to chemical deterioration by certain cleaning agents. PVC plastics are less susceptible to such deterioration, but are far more difficult to efficiently weld together.
Other problems which can occur with the use of heavy steel pipe supports in watering systems include higher shipping and assembly costs. In an effort to provide effective watering systems with less weight, it has been suggested to attach various solid aluminum channels above the fluid conduit. One such arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,699. Unfortunately some of these aluminum channels have been found to lack sufficient rigidity and stabilization against bending in actual practice. Also, the connection brackets still must be used to join these channels to the fluid conduit, and these brackets still can collect dirt and debris during use. Special orientation and/or tightening of such brackets can be required to preclude rotation of the fluid conduit and the resulting misalignment of the connected watering devices. Such misalignment can render the watering devices inoperative and/or cause water to be spilled onto the floor of the poultry house. Further, certain channel connection arrangements commonly used are susceptible to jamming if assembled or disassembled (for repair or maintenance) in a less than completely clean environment. Again, even with aluminum channel systems there are a significant number of components to be assembled, and poultry system installation can be time consuming and a substantial expense.
Another concern in both steel pipe and aluminum channel watering systems is the prevention of poultry roosting on top of the watering system. The suspension and elevation systems for watering systems tend to be designed only to support the weight of the support pipe, the fluid conduit and the attached components. Allowing poultry to roost on the support pipes would put additional weight on the suspension system, causing the system to collapse to the floor of the poultry house. To prevent this with minimal increased expense, many different devices have been suggested to deter poultry from roosting on the support pipe. One previously effective method has been to dispose a mildly electrified wire a short distance above the support pipe. The support pipe itself acts as the electrical ground to that electrified wire, such that any bird touching both would receive a slight electrical shock.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved poultry watering systems. Other objects of the present invention, individually and collectively, include:
1. minimizing production and assembly expenses of poultry watering systems, PA0 2. reducing the weight of poultry watering systems without significant loss of strength and rigidity against bending, PA0 3. increasing the cleanliness of poultry watering systems during use, PA0 4. decreasing the time, expense and difficulty of cleaning poultry watering systems between flocks, PA0 5. minimizing the detrimental affect of cleaning chemicals on poultry watering system components, PA0 6. precluding fluid conduit rotation about its longitudinal axis during use, PA0 7. reducing spillage from watering devices, PA0 8. simplifying installation of watering systems, PA0 9. increasing the operational effectiveness of watering devices employed in poultry watering systems, PA0 10. reducing poultry mortality rates during growing, and PA0 11. increasing the quantity and quality of poultry meat available from a given flock.
These and other objects of the present invention are attained by the provision of a poultry watering system having a support conduit integrally formed within a flange extending from and integrally formed with a fluid conduit. That flange further includes a snap-fit connection to a hanger bracket which also mounts a two-wire anti-roosting device. The fluid conduit also includes saddle flanges for retaining via snap-fit and shielding the saddles and associated drinker devices. When so retained, the saddles penetrate the fluid conduit and permit fluid flow to the drinker devices. The fluid conduit, its flanges and the support conduit can be extruded as a unitary element from PVC plastic materials while other materials can be employed for the saddle and drinker devices to minimize costs without loss of system effectiveness in performance.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will now be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the detailed drawings and description below.